Solo mi mundo
by Fanfics Inazuma Eleven
Summary: Se trata de tn ella tenia 13 mucho antes pero la rejuvenecieron y perdió al amor de su vida y no sabrá que hacer y solo el narrador escojera
1. Chapter 1

Solo mi mundo

Este fanfic se me ocurrió y aquí ustedes votaran por las alternativas la más votada será la ganadora y hare un pequeño dibujo de la pareja después si hay muchas personas que votaron

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Empecemos (yo: soy nueva y si me sale mal me disculpo)

Capitulo 1 Rara… pero linda

Narra TN

Mi nombre es tn vivo con según los demás mi familia pero para mí no. Yo tenía amigas mucho antes cuando ya tenía de nuevo esta edad pero después me odiaron por desaparecer del mapa y no decirle a nadie de mi existencia ni a mi amor, había alguien muy sincero junto a mi nos queríamos mutuamente pero después cuando ya en estos momentos estoy cumpliendo de nuevo 13 sus sentimientos Asia mi de él, para el yo solo era su pequeña niña jugadora de futbol

La mejor según él.

Porque no te diste cuenta que yo era tu Julieta y no Ulvida, yo siempre estuve contigo siempre cuando éramos pequeños jugábamos en el Raimon con los demás y con Endo.

Ella me volvió a volver pequeña cuando justo íbamos a ser algo más que amigos, y cuando me hice pequeño voy te veo pidiendo tu ayuda me confundes con un bebe pequeño eh indefenso.

Me criaste con ella como si fuera tu hija y la de ella ya que no podía tener bebes. y ahora estamos en mi cumpleaños cumpliendo 13 esta vez quizás pueda continuar creciendo y no rejuveneciendo como antes. Tu diciendo con tu cámara "sonríe que tu mi dulce niña está creciendo y volviéndose una señorita" y ella animándome.

Yo pude haber sido ella y en mi puesto estaría nuestro hijo, trate de decirte que yo era ella pero nunca me creíste después de que tu amada que era yo pero no lo creíste había desaparecido ese mismo día tú ya estabas conmigo me encontraste me llevaste a tu casa me preguntaste de mis padres

*Flashback*

Yo corría con mi ropa que me quedaba grande y todas las prendas se me caían solo quedando una camiseta que me quedaba ahora grande choque con alguien con mis lágrimas de asustada miro para arriba y te vi tus ojos de asombrado y preocupado, tus ojos verdes tu cabello rojo y mojado por la lluvia, parece que tu paraguas se había caído y tus bolsas también

Xxx: oye pequeña estas bien-dice mientras me cubría con su chaleco

tn: ¡necesito que me ayudes unos hombre me están siguiendo y se calló mi ropa! Y TIENEN UNAS ARMAS MUY GRANDES UNA DISENTEGRADORA QUE HAZE SHINNNK SHINNK-dije exalta (espera porque mi voz es más aguda y chillona y porque dije palabras muy tontas)-toco mi cuerpo era pequeño, toco mis pechos nada, mi estatura muy baja, mi cabello muy largo que esta pasando)

XXX: Pequeña y tus padres es muy peligroso estar en las carreteras y aun de noche mucho peor, y estas toda mojada y con ropa sucia.

Tn: ¡No me llames pequeña mi nombre es Tn no pequeña!-dije chillando

Xxx:tn… (Quizás es casualidad) mira mi nombre es Hiroto, pero dime y tus padres

tn: ellos se fueron de viaje, pero por favor ayúdame Hiroto-dije moviendo mis manitas pequeñas

Después el me llevo a su casa y me pregunto que me paso y yo le dije todo pero le dije que yo era tn la verdadera pero él no me creyó y él pensó que todo es quizás mi imaginación y que mi nombre es coincidencia y a si fue use me nombre real pero él me cuido como una pequeña niña después se enteró de mi. Todos le dijeron que yo me había ido de viaje y no sé a dónde con mi familia. Para el yo me volví su odio pero a un creía que yo la que está con él es otra. Quizás fue porque mi cabello de cuando era pequeña era de otro color y ahora lo es pero quizás ahora cambie cuando vuelva a crecer

*Fin de flashback*

Y ahora eres tu y tu señora Ulvida que nunca pudo tener hijos mi vida es un mundo de obscuridad a se me olvido hoy me tienes una sorpresa además de los regalos de todos tus amigos los que una vez fueron míos

Narra Hiroto

No puedo evitarlo es igual a ella su cabello se cambió de color pero ,pero su cuerpo su cara ,su todo me recuerda a ella y su nombre son idénticos pero yo se que suele pasar los chicos me dijeron que se parece mucho a ella yo sé que la mayoría se enamoró de tn la que se fue y me abandono a la que yo solo me gane su corazón de todos los demás

Oye crees sin decir que no se parece a ella-dijo endo

Si tienes razón Endo-Dijo Kazemaru

Es raro no cuando desapareció tn apareció la tn pequeña-dijo kido

Se se parecen demasiado-dijo midorikawa

Si lo sé pero-dije mientras tocaba mi frente

Cariño…-dijo Ulvida

Si dime-dije tranquilo

Me siento ma -justo en ese momento se desmayo

ULVIDA-dije gritando y asustado

Fuimos al hospital y nos dijeron que no le queda vida, ella tenía una enfermedad del pulmón y este en cualquier momento reaccionaria según el doctor fui a la habitación la encontré dormida conectada a hartas maquinas tome sus mano

Ulvida-dije con la voz cortada

Hiroto-dijo lentamente

Si-dije

Sabes la verdad sé que la pequeña tn es el vivo retrato de tn no ?-dijo sin preocupación

…-

No te preocupes se que yo siempre fui una amiga para ti-dijo aun feliz

… yo no…-la voz se me corto

Mira-me tomo de las manos-

Si quieres a alguien déjalo ir-dijo

Yo… lo siento-dije

Mira yo no tengo mucho tiempo quiero que tu seas feliz-dijo tomando mas fuertes mi manos

No puedo…-dije triste

Hazlo por mi trata de buscarla… por mi-dijo lentamente

Lo hare por ti-dije sosteniendo sus manos

Se feliz-dijo de repente sono tiiiiiii era ese raro medidor

Ulvida ulvida ULVIDA-dije aterrado justo vinieron los doctores sacándome de la sala

Pasaron muchos minutos todos estábamos sentados la pequeña tn me tomo unas de mis manos

Por favor no sufra que me duele mucho más por lo que está pasando con Ulvida-san-dijo ella votando unas pequeñas lágrimas

Justo salió el doctor preguntamos y el solo giro la cabeza hacia los lados lentamente.

Hoy fue una noche de luto todos de negro apoyándome ,cada vez que ella pasa me toma de las manos o me abraza siento que ya no la quiero como una hija yo soy mucho más mayor que ella no sé qué hacer

Narra POV

Todos de negra en el funeral de la joven Ulvida su esposo e hijastra después pasaron tres días después de la muerte de Ulvida ellos ya no hablaban los dos se fueron a vivir a la casa de midorokawa por que según el estaban muy tristes

Tn: ah Midorikawa mi cuarto tiene dos camas porque?-pregunto la joven inocentemente

Midorikawa: es que parece que vendrá un sobrino mío-dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su frente

Hiroto: QUE –dijo histérico-

Tn: por mí no hay problema-dijo moviendo las manos

Hiroto: no puedes no dormirás con un niño-la abrazo tocándole la cabeza como una mascota-

Tn: o/o-esta se quedó quietita

Midorikawa: sabía si venían a mi casa estarían un poco más animados

Entro un chico de cabello turquesa y parece que traía a unos amigos uno tenía rulos, otro parecía afeminado, uno tenía cabello de color café

Xxx: que está pasando aquí-dijo el peliazul

tn y hiroto se separaron

midorikawa: no nada solo una pelea de familia-dijo sin preocupación-

Todos se quedaron mirando a tn quien vestía un vestido corto y transparente se lograba ver una camiseta y short ajustados y unas botas cafés

Estos se sonrojaron

Midorikawa: Kariya mira ella es tu compañera de cuarto-señalando a tn quien estaba jugando con sus dedos

Kariya: es un gusto-dijo dando la mano a tn

tn: s-si es un gusto Kariya-dijo algo avergonzada

Kariya: Mira tn ellos son unos de mis amigos

Xxxx: kirino un gusto-dijo algo más rojo

Xxxx: Shindou un gusto-dijo tiernamente

Xxxx: Tenma mucho gusto-dijo dando la mano

tn: mucho gusto minna-dijo dando una sonrisa

Todos: un gusto

midorikawa: ah todos hacen una linda pareja con tn-chan-dijo dando una mirada ilusionada y Hiroto mandándole una mirada asesina

tn: queee no digas eso que me sonrojo-dijo ya sonrojada

Kariya: Midorikawa dime as visto mi llave?

Midorikawa:ah tn las tiene llévatela con ella ya que ella aún no tiene una

tn:quee

Hiroto: pero tn no me ayudarías con las cajas

Midorikawa: y a mí con la cena, mira escoje ir con Kariya ,Hiroto o conmigo

tn: ehhh

bueno lo finalizo si hay por lo menos 7 votaciones o más subiré el próximo me escriben en los comentarios la respuesta

ojala que les allá gustado

a)Hiroto

b)Kariya

c)Midorikawa

habrán mas opciones bueno besos adios


	2. Chapter 2

Solo mi mundo capítulos 2

Día raro

Continuemos, los personajes no me pertenecen

POV Tn

Tn: Creo que iré con Kariya-kun - dije agarrando su brazo

Kariya: o/o en-entonces vamos- dijo sonrojado

Hiroto: -mira con una mirada asesina a Midorikawa

Midorikawa: jeje

Kirino: no te tienes que cambiar ? – dijo apuntando mi vestido

Tn: ah esto quería escabullirme a la playa para nadar e ir a encontrarme con alguien…-cuando termine saque mi celular y vi un mensaje cuando termine de leerlo me toce la frente con las uñas tratando de clavar mi cerebro (se me olvido grabar el anuncio)

-.-

Me tire de cuatro patas al suelo toque el piso como si perdiera una guerra y todos me quedaron mirando

…

Tn: ¡AH QUE HARE, QUE HARE!-DIJE RASCANDO MI CABEZA DECESPERADAMENTE –

Midorikawa: Tn tienes piojos?- todos los demás quedaron sorprendidos

Tn: Necesito retirarme adiós- tome mi bolso y les día las llaves a Kariya me despedí Salí corriendo

Yo ya cuando Salí fui a la playa i vi a mi manager (misa: verán tú escondes un secreto esta es la razón por la que podrás comprar todo lo que quieres y este es tu sueño)

Manager: Tn como llegas tarde ya empezó se supone que tú eres la primera en salir y bailar y cantar, con suerte le dije a Roser que entrara primero, PERO YA CORRE CAMBIATE QUE TE ESTAS ATRASANDO Y DISCULPATE CON EL ESTUDIO

Tn: Lo siento no fue mi intención, pido disculpas por mi falta-di reverencia pero sentí que alguien me toco la cabeza

Manager: bueno no importa sigues siendo una estudiante, total creo que me excedí para tu primera falta por que recién debutaste y ya tienes miles de fanes en todos los países -dijo tocando mi cabeza

Tn: Gracias- dejo de tocar mi cabeza

Manager: bueno allá esta Rina tu modista –dijo apuntándola

Rina: vamos star hay que ponerte tu peluca tu vestido y maquillarte

Me fui con Rina me cambie me puse une peluca de color (tu color favorito y no hay problema si piensas en los colores de os Vocaloid ) un atuendo playero muy lindo que viene con este ambiente, Salí al escenario que era un sector de la playa que tenía a los lados rejas para que los fans no entren mientras canto y bailo

Esta canción digamos que tú la creaste por unos de tus sentimientos (pero no me pertenece y si quieres escucharla les dejo el nombre es un fandub,

Mirshira Romeo and Cinderella OoSakurittaoO) Fandub Latino )

Mirishira Romeo & Cinderella

Después de terminar, vinieron personas a pedirme autógrafos y la mayoría era adolecentes e adultos y niños pequeños y yo seguía autografiando hasta que

Guardia: Pasen los siguientes para pedir el autógrafo de Star Love

****: Yo soy el siguiente-dijo avanzando Asia mi

****: Apúrate Kirino que Tenma parece que la multitud lo está pisando-dijo este

Tn: eh (este es kirino el amigo de Kariya y el también esta aquí que hago, y sus amigos también que hago)

Kirino: Star… me-me podría dar su autógrafo-me dio su libreta-

Tn: Hai-firme y se lo entregue-

Kirino: muchas gracias-hizo reverencia-

Roser: Star-Chan llegaste X3-esta me abrazo muy bruscamente y me empujo provocando que me besara con Kirino quien estaba adelante mío –

Tn: 0/0

Kirino: 0/0

Tn: (mi primer beso, Roser te cortare el cabello TE DEJARE CALVA)- rápidamente me levante me disculpe y tan sonrojada pedí que pasara el siguiente

POV Kirino

OMG que está pasando cuando nuestros labios se juntaron sentí pasar muchas estrellas, soy el primer hombre afortunado, pero me atrajo Tn se ve dulce y sincera pero a mi cabeza sigue en shock, pero no sé por qué siento que su rosto me parece familiar cuando la miro de cerca

POV Kariya

Que me pasa ni la conozco porque me siento así

POV Tenma

Shindou AYUDAME QUE ME PISAN

POV Tn

Después de este alboroto mi manager me dijo que con suerte no había cámaras cercas pero siento algo no sé qué es.

Me retire era de noche y la playa se veía muy sola

Después unos chicos se me acercaron a mí

Chico1: oh miren que chica más mona y sexy

Chico2: si porque no vienes con nosotros íbamos a tomar una cervezas al bar de allá –dijo apuntando uno lejos

Chico3: oye se más prudente que se ve que tiene 13 no creo que tome no? -dijo mirándome

Tn: No y no soy una chica mona ni sexy y piérdanse dije mientras me alejaba y uno me toco uno de mis muslos por atrás y le iba a pegar pero uno me sujeto de la muñeca-

Chico2: veras mocosa, no tienes que faltarle el respeto a uno persona que no conoces

Tn: con mayor razón no voy con ustedes-le escupí en su cara- mira que no soy cualquiera

Chico2: a si- me tiro al suelo

Tn: -saque un aerosol de ácido y se lo tire en los ojos me levante y corrí para llamar a la policía pero mi celular se descargó - hash no es posible –Salí corriendo y me encontré con 5 caminos uno me llevaría a casa –a cual iré

Bueno terminamos

a) Primer camino (rosa)

b) Segundo camino (azul)

c) Tercer camino (marrón)

d) Cuarto camino (café)

e) Quinto camino (casa)

Bueno adiós nos vemos besos


	3. Chapter 3

Empecemos bueno creo que subiré cada día o esperare un día mas pero quiero avanzar un poco, bueno los personajes no me pertenecen ah daré una explicación sobre los otros fics que no se terminaron verán mi hermana manejaba esta cuenta pero mis padres se separaron y mi padre se quedó con ella y ahora viven en Santiago y yo vivo con mi madre, ella antes de irse me dijo que manejara esta cuenta pero se me olvido y recién me acorde vosotras me dirán si los demás los continuo por ella.

Solo mi mundo

Capítulo 3 "en verdad yo…"

POV Tn

Tn: ah me iré por el primero ojala que acierte-salí corriendo dentro del primer camino Salí corriendo rápido que me canse y los perdí pero aún me sentí cansada que me senté en una banca de una pequeña plaza y me dio ganas de darle una pequeña melodía al ambiente, y me tape con mi sudadera -

POV Kirino

Me despedí de los chicos cada uno se fue por su camino a casa yo ya llegando a mi casa entre me bañe me fui a dormir pero

Después me dio ganas de correr, Salí de mi casa a correr cerca de una plaza

Kirino: Ah ya me canse eh que es eso-escuche unas voz aguda y una canción terrorífica decía calalini una voz repetidamente y después hablaba pero esa voz se parece a la de star-eh que es eso-vi a alguien cubierto con algo negro- h-hola… -esta me miro mis pelos se pusieron de punta y a música se paró- ah-lo-lo -lo siento-esta se paró y se acercó Asia mi esta se quitaba lo que llevaba arriba y ya cuando se veía sus labios ( me va a matar esta parece que es jane de killer que hago me va matar)- la empuje al suelo

POV Tn

O me pareció ver a alguien parece que parece ser Roser la asustare (no estabas segura porque tu sudadera no era tan transparente) la asustare por lo que me hizo hice un sonido como si mi voz se secara y tratara de hablar pero se oye un sonido grave me acerque y me levante mi chaleco para darle un susto pero este me empujo y caí en el suelo duro y mi sudadera ya no estaba iba a llorar por que el golpe fue fuerte y me quede en cuatro patas me senté y empecé llorar

Tn: Roser no me tenías que empujar que me dolió-dije mientras me sobaba los ojos con las manos- mala T-T

Kirino: Roser-dijo este sorprenido

Tn: ah no entonces… tú eres… KIRINO- me puse roja porque me acorde de ese

Beso

Kirino: no fue mi intención empujarte solo me asuste-dijo este un poco rojo

Tn: yo igual me disculpo pensé que eras alguien más-me levante y di una reverencia

Kirino: Tn una pregunta, porque estas aquí no deberías ir a tu casa?

Tn: veras solo Kariya tiene la llave-dije pero justo empezó a llover me ropa se mojó marcando mi ropa interior y rápidamente me puse mi sudadera pero mire rápidamente a Kirino para ver si estaba mirando pero este estaba rojo y mirando hacia al lado yo también me sonroje

Kirino: Tn quieres venir a mi casa hasta que pare la lluvia

Tn: A gracias –dije

Después el me llevo a su casa me dijo que su familia estaba de viaje él me dijo que podía llamar a Kariya y decirle que estoy

Aquí pero me dijeron que los caminos se habían cortado por que la lluvia estaba muy fuerte y me dijo Midorikawa que me quedara a dormir en la casa de Kirino el mañana vendría a buscarme lo último que me dijo fue "no seas picarona con Kirino solo porque sus padres no están" yo le dije no soy yo le dije no so así y le corte.

Kirino me dijo que no tenía ropa de mujer pero me pazo un pijama suyo , yo me pregunto por qué no me paso uno de su madre, bueno me lo puse pero me quedaba grande él me dijo que dormirá en el sillón y yo que durmiera en su cama pero dije que no a sí que le dije que yo dormiré en el sillón y el en la cama pero él me dijo que no , al final el gano y el dormirá ahí.

Yo me pregunte por que me miraba tan rojo

Tn: Kirino una pregunta podríamos ser amigo y conocernos mejor?

Kirino: si cla-claro- dijo este un poco rojo

Tn: Mmm que bueno y dime que te gusta?-dije

Kirino: el futbol –dijo animado

Tn: a mí igual yo antes jugaba con Endo y los…-me puse un poco melancólica

Kirino: qué?

Tn: no nada jejeje -finjo un bostezo

Kirino: umm parece que tienes sueño mejor duerme mañana hablamos-dijo este tapándome como una niña pequeña estábamos rojos

Tn: -en este momento se me ocurrió una canción él estaba punto de apagar la luz pero le dije que no-no apagues la luz todavía me apena mucho la soledad (no sé porque dije eso pero mi mente pensó en una canción)- Kirino-kun me prestarías una pluma y libreta? por favor-dije tímidamente

Kirino: ah claro-parece que se sonrojo por lo que había dicho antes

Después de que me paso lo que pedí él se fue de la habitación yo escribí una canción y la cante pero eran dos voces a sí que trate de hacer las dos voces (la canción no me pertenece pero si quieres escucharla aquí el nombre:

Adolescence Fandub Latino Dueto ~Keirame & Ozzu~ Rin Len Kagamine ) Adolescence

(rin y len)

POV Kirino

Me fui al sillón a dormir pero en medio de la madrugada escuche una voz muy hermosa pero me parece familiar fui guiada por la voz, esta provenía de mi habitación en donde dormía Tn pero no quiero entrar no la quiero molestar pero la curiosidad me llamo y mire por un hueco, la mire ella estaba cantando. La canción me llamo la atención se veía tan apasionada que me puse rojo la canción tenía muchas palabras de amor.

Después me fui al sillón a dormir. Pero sigo pensando en esa canción y la letra

POV Tn

Desperté me mire a un espejo y vi desde la ventana que adelante había un coche vi salir a Hiroto , Midorikawa y Kariya

Yo baje rápido que tropecé con el mismo pijama caí por la escalera los vi a todos trataron de sujetarme

Pero lastima mente caí encima del suelo

Tn: gracias –dije sarcásticamente mientras me salían unas gotitas de lagrimas

Todos: Gomen

Midorikawa: Tn-chan te ves muy kawai x3 –dijo mientras me abrazaba como un oso

Los demás: lo miraron con una mirada asesina

Después me puse mi ropa que ya estaba seca me despedí de Kirino

Me subí al auto y Hiroto pregunto las razones por la que Kirino me encontró de noche

Hiroto: Tn por que estabas en la playa hasta la noche y después fuiste por un camino desconocido

Tn: -mire para un lado- me perdí

Hiroto: Y por qué dijiste que te escabullirías-justo sonó mi celular lo había cargado en la casa de Kirino

Tn: halo-dije era mi manager-pero justo Kariya me lo quito y corto

Kariya: te están hablando-dijo enojado

Tn: que hiciste esto es importante-se lo quite de las manos

Kariya: -miro enojado hacia un lado-

Tn: no sé qué les pasa porque están enojados?-dije

Hiroto: porque no fuiste capaz de portarte bien-dijo

Después de esto todos estábamos en silencio apenas llegamos me encerré en el baño y llame a mi manager

Manager: por fin Tn veras tienes que grabar ir a una pasarela con Roser en dos días más Roser ira a las cinco a tu casa para que practiquen la canción sé que falta **** pero dijo que hoy tiene un funeral así que no vendrá mañana ira practiquen la canción "hurly burly"(tampoco me pertenece dejare link de la canción) recuerden que el traje lo escoge la modista, bueno adiós tengo que planificar los conciertos

Tn: espere que…corto-di un suspiro justo alguien toco la puerta

*toc toc*

Kariya: yo abro –adelante estaba Roser

Roser: se encuentra Tn-chan

Tn: que haces aquí!

Roser: hoy es la práctica-dijo sonriendo

Tn: ven vámonos- la agarre de la mano para que nadie la vea pero Hiroto estaba al frente de mi habitación

Hiroto: Mmm Tn no nos presentaras a tu amiga

Tn: 0-0

Roser: un gusto mi nombre es Ro-justo le tape la boca y escuche un grito agudo

Midorikawa: kyaaa ella es Roser una ídolo y modelos amiga de Star-estos dos comenzaron a hablar de los linda que es star y por qué la admiran

Tn: no puede ser (bueno no importa la mayoría de los hombre son tontos y nadie se darán cuanta que soy Star)

Kariya: Tn te vez tensa

Tn: no solo que tengo que hablar con mi amiga

Roser: Hai –esta dijo animada

Hiroto: no sabía que tenías amigas ídolos Tn

Tn: mmm si no es nada me tengo que ir adiós- Kariya me miro yo lo note pero se puso rojo

Después Salí corriendo de la casa con Roser, la dos fuimos a un estudio a practicar la canción pero después de salir vi a Toko con Tsunami de la mano me llamo la atención , después yo y Roser fuimos como incógnitas a comer un helado ella me dijo que pronto entraríamos a la primaria ella dijo que entraría a una que a ella le llamo la atención era la Primaria Raimon me dijo que me fuera con ella a mí me traería malos momentos pero iré porque nuestros compañeros de trabajo irán a ahí porque ellas los convenció a un no sé cómo , Total mañana ya empieza

Llegando a casa le dije a los chicos que me iría a primaria Raimon Hiroto me dijo que él ya me había inscrito.

Era de noche me fui a mi cuarto a dormir me puse mi pijama en el baño era una camiseta y un short cuando entre vi a Kariya quitándose los pantalones yo estaba roja, el noto me presencia y paro

Kariya: QUE HACES A QUI NO VEZ QUE ES MI CUARTO-dijo muy rojo

Tn: YO IGUAL DUERMO AQUÍ-dije apuntando mi cama

Despues de una pequeña discusión me fui a mi cama pero no podía dormir vi que Kariya está dormido que tal si lo veo dormir…mmm iré o no

a) Ir a ver a Kariya dormir

b) No hacer nada

c) Cantar

Bueno se los dejo bye bye

Ah el nombre de la otra compañera de baile en donde sale **** la primera que publica puede dar un personaje que ella creo y su pareja si quieres o una que a ella allá creado.


	4. Chapter 4

Solo mi mundo

Bueno empecemos, Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Ah cada día subiré uno pero si me atraso lo pondré al día siguiente.

Capítulo 4 Lo siento por no despedirme

POV Tn

Tn: no are nada después de una horas no puedo, ah que aburrido… ya se practicare la canción…-busque en mi bolso- eh… no está que hare la pondría para cantarla en un concierto mmm que hare creo que creare otra-me puse a escribir-listo-levanto como trofeo al papel me puse a cantar (la canción es de un fandub el nombre: [SeeU] I=Fantasy full ~ Fandub español latino (Spanish) )

Tn:-cantando hasta que empiezo a bailar después vi a Kariya mirándome (esto es obvio cante tan fuerte que se despertó)

POV Kariya

Dormía bien pero soñé con Tn de la nada ella me dijo "Tu eres para mí, estarás conmigo" después me desperté la vi cantando y bailando me puse muy rojo pero noto que yo la estaba mirándola esta se quedó en shock pero su voz me suena pero su cara se parece a alguien mmm se parece a star no lo creo podría ser ella no ella no es sexy solo mona (gomen por esto) mmm la mire de arriba abajo pero tenía una pose idéntica rápidamente le tome una foto.

POV Tn

Que are se habrá dado cuenta ya se me tiro del segundo piso y el así olvidara todo no tonta piensa, Ya se

Tn: Kariya-kun –me acerque a él lentamente me puse de cuatro patas encima de él (mi plan es comportarme como un gato es lamerle la mejilla y él se desmayara del susto) lentamente junte mi cara con la suya hasta que

La puerta del cuarto se abrió

Xxx: kyaaa que lindos-este no sé cómo tomo fotos de todos los ángulos

Tn: Mido-Kun no nos tomes fotos como los helados-dije mientras trataba de amenazarle con la mano

Hiroto: :| que hacen-dijo este con una pose de molesto

Tn: no nada…-dije sin mas

Hiroto: Tn anda a dormir al cuarto de Midorikawa –pero Midorikawa me miraba estraño- que él duerma en tu cama-este me dijo tomando de mi mano

Tn: déjeme-dije soltando su mano- no hice nada malo-dije gritando

Hiroto: como que no te vi tu escena-dijo mirándome furioso

Tn: yo hago lo que me venga en gana si quiero besar a alguien lo hago, si quiero escabullirme lo hago, si quiero desparecer del mapa lo hago-rápidamente me acerque a Kariya quitándole su celular y elimine la foto que me saco cuando yo salía por la puerta hice una pose que anteriormente ya hacía y dije- para que enamorarme si mi corazón ya se rompió desde mucho-Salí de la casa

Hiroto y Midorikawa: (esa pose esa personalidad)

Me retire de la casa y me fui a mi antigua casa ahora solo me pregunto por qué nunca vine aquí cuando entre eche a llorar por que vi que habían muchas flores regalos cartas de mis padre una decía "Hija hola soy tu madre ojala que te encuentra bien cuando volvimos vimos que no estabas en casa veras todos estos años hemos venido a ver si estabas tu Padre me dijo que quizás te escapaste porque nunca te prestamos atención, nos preocupamos por que vimos tus tarjetas carnet tus documentos ,tarjeta, y tu libreta del banco pero no te preocupes porque siempre depositaremos con tal que tu nuestra hija vuelva tu hermano Mark esta mayor incluso ya cumple 18 años este año tiene su carrera de Actor si nosotros no volvemos ve con tu hermano el té mantendrá pero uno de los guardias nos dijo que tuviste un problema de edad no sabemos si envejeciste o rejuveneciste pero por favor vuelve.

Vi la fecha de la carta fue hace un año busque cartas de este año pero no encontré ni una pero después escuche la puerta abrirse.

Vi un chico pelinegro con ojos azules su mirada este me miro y me dijo

XXXX: Tn-nii

Tn: Mark-el me miro y asintió me abrazo nos echamos a llorar después de este momento

Tn: Mark así que eres Actor eh?

Mark: SI mamá y papá me inscribieron-en esa última palabra se puso triste

Tn: Que pasa por que estas triste?

Mark: por mamá y papá ellos estarían muy felices al verte –dijo mientras se secaba una pequeña lagrima con el puño de su chaleca

Tn: que pasa con mamá y papá?

Mark: veras estos años que tu no estabas los dos fallecieron

Tn: QUE-mis lágrimas empezaron caer rápidamente- como

Mark: Ellos fueron de viaje el auto estaba en buen estado pero en una parte no lograron frenar parece que cortaron el freno parece que fue la misma persona que hizo esto contigo-dijo tristemente

Tn: Donde están sus tumbas-dije

Yo y el fuimos a las tumbas de mis Padres deje unas flores y me eche a llorar y lamentar nunca volver con ellos nunca despedirme de ellos mi hermano me abrazo y llore en sus brazos después de este momento el me conto que vivía en la casa donde vivíamos anteriormente, dijo que yo viviera con él en la casa yo acepte pero me dijo que le contara todo y lo hice hasta me hizo contarle que soy una estrella

Tn: ah que rara es la vida mi hermano menor es ahora el mayor

Mark: jejeje

Después se me olvido la canción que cree la deje en la casa Midorikawa fui pero adentro no había nadie espere que alguien viniera, es verdad hoy ya tengo que ir a la primaria pero cuando me retira vi a Mido en frente mío el me tomo de la muñeca me entro dentro de la casa este empezó a desabrochar mi blusa pero cuando esta ya estaba abierta no me toco me miraba como si buscara algo después miro un lunar que estaba debajo de uno de mis pechos y lo toco y me dijo

Tn: QUE HACES- DIJE MUY ROJA

Midorikawa: Tu eres la Tn de nuestro equipo no? -dijo con una mirada seria

Tn:- mire para un lado-no-el me agarro de las mejillas-que haces

Midorikawa: Eres Tn tú no sabes mentir cuando es una cosa seria-me dijo mirando mis ojos

Tn: y que si soy Tn la que estuvo con ustedes desde mucho antes, no me importa

Midorikawa: sabes que Hiroto te busco todo este tiempo-dijo

Tn: y si me busco a mí ya no me gusta-dijo- yo ahora lo quiero como amigo y yo ya hice mi vida no puedo echarme atrás – él se levantó se sentó al lado mío

Midorikawa: no se lo dirás

Tn: no

Midorikawa: tienes que hacerlo o yo se lo diré

Tn: porque

Midorikawa: es como mi hermano

Tn: pero no se lo diré-dije mientras abrochaba mi camisa

Midorikawa: lo siento pero sabes que en cualquier momento lo sabrán todos

Tn: gracias-lo abrase

Midorikawa: y por qué volviste

Tn: vine a buscar una canción

Midorikawa: olvidaste algo no? Aparte de la canción

Tn: qué?

Midorikawa: que si todos saben esto y tu vuelves a ser adultos todos nosotros nos pelearemos por ti

Tn: lo sé tú también no?

Midorikawa: si por eso no me rendiré pero si encuentras la cura claro

Tn: eres bipolar, bueno no importa

Después de hablar busque la canción la guarde justo cuando iba saliendo me encontré con Hiroto y Kariya

Hiroto: Tn que bueno que viniste, estábamos preocupados

Kariya: sí que bueno-sonrió

Tn: lo siento pero me iré a vivir con mi hermano

Hiroto: nunca me dijiste que tuviste un hermano

Tn: se supone que estaba muerto pero cuando volví lo encontré dijo que me fuera a vivir con el-le dije una mentira

Hiroto: entonces te vas-dijo un poco triste

Tn: si muchas gracias por todo-tome de sus manos después las solté me despedí de Kariya pero él me ignoro

Me despedí fui con mi hermano el me entrego el uniforme de la primaria Raimon después me dormí al día siguiente él me fue a dejar y todos me quedaron mirando y las chicas dijeron que guapo cuando me presente en el salón el profesor me asigno a un asiento habían muchas personas pero reconocí a Kariya, Kirino, Shindou. Tema después entro una chica era Roser todos le quedaban mirando y yo la ignore pero esta me abrazo

Roser: Tn-Chan te extrañe

Tn: que haces –dije roja porque todos nos miraban

Chicas: por que abraza a Tn y no a ni una de nosotras

Chica: porque es mucho más bella que ella

Tn: ayúdenme-dije casi ahogada

Después de una Rato Roser dijo que iba a ver si nuestros compañeros de campaña ya habían venido

Todos los chicos me ofrecieron mostrarme la escuela pero yo la conocía pero tengo que escoger o alguien sospechara

Le diré a

Kirino

b) Kariya

c) no pedir a nadie e ir a la cancha de futbol

Bueno adiós nos vemos besos besos

Ah me pueden dar nombre e información de personajes que ustedes crearon para meterlos en el fic y pueden dar su pareja.


	5. Chapter 5

Solo mi mundo

Lo siento por no tomarlas en cuenta verán mi prima vino reviso mi notebook y dijo que le pusiera diversión pero esto no volverá a pasar nunca jamás en la vida, lo siento T.T

Bueno empecemos

Capítulo 5 No quiero

POV Tn

Tn: Kirino-Kun me mostrarías la primaria-le sujete del brazo este se puso rojo y los otros chicos le lanzaron una mirada asesina-

Kirino: CLARO-claro-estaba rojo

Después nos retiramos después de un largo rato mostrándome todo fuimos a la cafateria

Kirino: Tn te acuerdas el día que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa… se te quedo esto-me mostro un papel yo vi era la letra

Tn:-me puse muy roja- lo le-leíste-dije tartamudeando

Kirino: eh si-me tape las mejillas estaba muy roja- lo siento, pero me llamo mucho la atención era muy bella la letra me la podrías cantar?

Tn:…

Kirino: si quieres no! -di una sonrisa roja-

Tn: no, a mí me gustaría cantarla-dije sonriendo

Xxxx: Kirino-este dijo sentándose al lado después vinieron más chicos

Xxxx: Parece que estas con tu novia-y de repente todos ellos se fueron

Tn: no-no-vía-de repente no sé qué paso me ilusiones a kirino y yo besándonos por lo que pensé me sonrojé tanto que agache mi cabeza me las tape con las manos (que pensé yo y, y Kirino )

Kirino: Tn que-que pasa- dijo este un poco rojo

Tn: no, no .no nada jejeje-me miro a los ojos y nos sonrojamos muy rápido y miramos a los lados

Kirino: Tn-justo tocaron –vamos-me dijo sonriendo

Tn: Hay- sin darme cuenta le tome de la mano cuando llegamos nos separamos

Después de algebra (la odio) vino una profesora y dijo que buscaba personas súper dotadas o con talento creo que se llama Miyako

Miyako: Verán todos actuaran una canción para el día de san Valentín

Todos: QUE O.O

Miyako: con parejas hombre y mujer y si no quieren esta la actuación romeo y Julieta y con un bello beso ah si todos quieren romeo y Julieta tendrán que votar

Tn: cantar o actuación

Kirino: oye quieres adicionar conmigo…si no quieres no –dijo muy rojo-mejor me voy-pero antes de irse le saquete del brazo pero creo que fue muy rápido que me caí enzima de el – o/o

Tn: lo siento-dije roja pero mi corazón de aceleraba después alguien abrió el salón

Roser: kyaaa el juego de la hamburguesa .ahora yo soy la lechuga-dijo tirándose encima

Tenma: yo la tapa del pan-dijo tirándose encima

Tn: me ahogo-dije casi ahogada

Shindou: fuera dijo-lanzando a todos excepto a mí-te encuentras bien-dijo

Tenma y Roser: XD X3

Tn: gracias-dije tomando su mano

Kirino: gracias Shindou-dijo este tocando el hombre-este le sonrió

Roser: yaoi hard-dijo con cara de gato tocándose las mejillas –kyaaaaa hemorragia nasal-cayo de sangrentada-vino Hikaru vestido de enfermero con Akane y se llevó a Roser

Kirino y Tn: o-o raros

Miyako: kyaaa la pareja perfecta para romeo y Julieta -dijo apuntándonos con un abanico

Tn: yo no puedo gomen - después vino la señorita Miyako y dijo

Miyako: vamos lo besaras, que no te gusta

Tn: n-no solo-solo es mi amigo-dije en voz alta-yo no –Salí corriendo a la terraza

Después de un rato me tire en el piso sin darme cuenta tenia las piernas levantada después escuche un clic mire y era Roser con royos de confort en la nariz eh me puse roja y le quite las cámaras

Tn: por que tantas foto-dije mientras buscaba las mías pero me encontré donde salía ella con un chico pero ella tenía el cabello corto

Tn: y él es tu novio-mostrando la foto

Roser: no-dijo mirando el cielo con tristeza

Tn: ehh porque esa cara-dije

Roser: el me gustaba pero murió, nunca le dije lo que siento porque yo era demasiado orgullosa y muy vergonzosa jejeje los dos éramos muy orgullosos –dijo un poco triste

Roser: Yo nunca supe que es el amor hasta que sentí que siempre quería estar con y ser la única a quien él puede besar y pensar cuando quieres ser todo en su vida, pero yo fui muy predecible

Tn: ahh eso es el amor pero que triste tu historia y las fotos son por qué quieres recordar.

Roser: si-sigue avanzando hasta que encontré la fotos que me saco en esta terraza, se veía mi ropa interior y una que no sé cómo saco era yo con la camisa abierta y le pegue una cachetada esta puso la cara de gata pervertida, ella me dijo que me fuera a disculpar con kirino que ella lo vio triste.

Fui pero parece que todos ya estaban saliendo lo busque por todas partes hasta que lo encontré pero no sé qué me paso me sentí triste porque lo vi abrazando a una Chica me sentí mal el venia Asia mí no quería verlo pero no sé si disculparme ahora pero no quiero, vi a Kariya saliendo si invento una excusa o voy con Kirino.

a) Kirino

b) Kariya

Bueno se los dejos adiós no vemos.


End file.
